Cell
|-|Imperfect Cell= |-|Semi-Perfect Cell= |-|Perfect Cell= |-|Super Perfect Cell= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 4-C '| '''4-C '| '''High 4-C |'4-B' Name: Cell Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Around his 20s Classification: Biologically created Android made from the cells of various Z-warriors and villains such as Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Frieza. Powers and abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Endurance, Flight, Absorption, Regeneration, Chi Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation as Super Perfect Cell, can survive in space, can spawn Cell Juniors (powerful enough to match Cell Saga Vegeta and Trunks) Attack Potency: At least Small Star level '''(Superior to both Android 17 and Piccolo) | Star level''' | Large Star level | Solar System level (He stated that he was going to destroy the entire solar system with his Kamehameha, and this has been confirmed by various guidebooks) Speed: At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed (much faster than Namek Frieza) | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+ in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed | At least FTL+, possibly MFTL in Combat Speed, Reactions and Short Burst Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XMJ+ | Class XGJ+ '''| '''Class XTJ+ | Class XPJ+ (Knocked out Super Saiyan Vegeta with a single hit) Durability: At least Small Star level '''| '''Star level | Large Star level | Solar System level '(Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) 'Stamina: Limitless while in Perfect Form (absorbed two limitless stamina beings), in the other forms his stamina is very high. Range: At least Low Stellar | 1 AU Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very Tactical. Can manipulate his opponents via psychology and can see through the weaknesses of certain techniques or advantages(Trunks going USSJ is a good example of this). Weaknesses: Overconfident, Shunkan Ido requires a Ki signature to be of proper use, claims he will die if a small part of his brain is destroyed, however he managed to regenerate even after the top half of his body was blown off Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Knows all of the techniques of the Z-fighters and Frieza and King Cold. * Absorption: Using his tail, he stabs the victim with it and will begin absorbing their power. Android 17 and 18 however were absorbed by him opening his tail and sucking them in with it. * Big Bang Crash: An attack that's basically Cell's version of Vegeta's Big Bang attack. Used this when he tried to bring out Android 18 and 16. * Super Kamehameha: His ultimate attack as Super Perfect Cell, a super-charged Kamehameha wave. * Destructo Disc/Kienzan: A sharp disc which can cut through almost anything. * Special Beam Cannon: An energy beam which is used to drill through the opponent. * Perfect Barrier: A powerful energy barrier which is hundreds of meters wide. * Death Beam: A laser-like projectile. Key: Imperfect Form '| '''Semi-Perfect Form '| Perfect Form |''' Super Perfect Form Others Notable Victories: Dabura (Dragon Ball) Dabura's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Dragon Ball Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Androids Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users